List of deaths
The following is a list of deaths that take place in the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe. Yu-Gi-Oh! * Amane Bakura: Car accident. * Jackpot: Incinerated. This was changed to an illusion in the anime. * Professor Kanekura: Soul devoured by Ammit. This was changed to a heart attack in the anime. * Chopman: Incinerated. * Cecelia Pegasus: Died as a result of an illness before the events of the manga and anime. * Keith Howard: Shot himself as a result of Maximillion Pegasus' Penalty Game, only happened in the manga. * Maximillion Pegasus: Killed by Yami Bakura in the manga only. * Bonz, Sid, and Zygor: Trapped in the Shadow Realm, and swallowed by shadow clouds, by Yami Bakura. It is unknown if he ever chose to set them free. In the Japanese version, they were pulled into Hell by hands reaching out of the ground. * Gozaburo Kaiba: Commited suicide in the manga and first series anime. This did not happen in the second series anime. He instead uploaded his mind into his Virtual World. He was presumably killed when its servers were destroyed. * Mr. Ishtar: Stabbed to death. (sent to the Shadow Realm in the English anime.) * Noah Kaiba: Fatally injured and had his mind uploaded into the Virtual World. He was presumably killed when its servers were destroyed. * The Great Leviathan: Destroyed by Yami, releasing Dartz from its control. * Ahmet: Was judged as not being pure enough by a statue, which transformed into a monster and ate him. * Mahad/Dark Magician: Destroyed by the Blue Eyes White Dragon, under the control of Seto, who was possessed by Shadow Magus. * Shadi: Took a hit from Zorc to save the Pharaoh, and was destroyed. In the Japanese anime, he states that Bakura killed him, and he exists only as a ghost. * Thief King Bakura: Sacrificed to Summon Zorc Necrophades. * Zorc Necrophades: Destroyed by the light from the Creator of Light, which was the combined form of the three Egyptian Gods. * Yami Bakura: Killed when Zorc was destroyed by the Creator of Light, as he was merged with him at the time. * Mushara: Fell into a Shadow Pit and became trapped in the Shadow Realm. In the Japanese version, he simply fell to his death and there was no shadow in the pit. * Karim: Gave up all his energy to Shada, depleting his diadankh and trapping his soul in the Shadow Realm until Zorc was destroyed. In the Japanese version, he died from loss of energy. * Aknadin/Shadow Magus: Destroyed by the Blue Eyes White Dragon. His soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm, and was released when Zorc was destroyed. In the Japanese version, he is simply killed with no mention of Shadow Realm. * Hassan: Diadankh energy depleted when he took a hit from Zorc to protect the guards, and his soul went to the Shadow Realm. His body was later destroyed, leaving some mystery as to whether or not he returned when Zorc was destroyed. In the Japanese version, he simply died the first time. * Shada: Diadankh energy depleted when he jumped in front of the Pharaoh and took a hit from Zorc, and his soul went to the Shadow Realm and was later released when Zorc was destroyed. As usual, he was simply killed in the Japanese version. * Isis: Diadankh energy depleted when Zorc destroyed her Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, and as she fell her soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm. Was released once Zorc was destroyed. Was simply killed in the Japanese version. * Shimon: Diadankh energy depleted when Zorc destroyed his Exodia, and his soul went to the Shadow Realm, where it was eventually released with the destruction of Zorc. In the Japanese, he was killed instead. * Priest Seto: Diadankh energy depleted when his Blue Eyes White Dragon was destroyed. His soul went to the Shadow Realm and was released when Zorc was destroyed, and took the Pharaoh's place after he left. In the Japanese version, he is killed but appears to come back to life. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Camula: Soul lost after losing to Jaden Yuki due to "Illusion Gate", body crumbles to dust. * Titan: Body devoured by Shadow monsters after losing a duel to Alexis Rhodes * Amnael: His body decomposes after his duel with Jaden Yuki; his soul remains in the body of his cat, Pharaoh. * Mr. Phoenix: Killed by The D so that the latter could acquire "Destiny Hero - Plasma". He was kidnapped in the English version, but in both cases, he does not return. * The D: Killed after being abandoned by The Light of Destruction, after losing a duel against Aster Phoenix. * Mr. Stein: Duel energy is drained and he falls into nowhere, not heard from again. * Trapper: Seemingly devoured by vengeful Duel Spirits. * Professor Viper: In the English version, Viper seems to be destroyed by Yubel. In the Japanese version, he sees a vision of his adopted son Rick and falls off the dueling platform to his death. * Harpie's Brother: Killed in a duel against Jaden. * Scarr, Scout of Dark World: Killed in a duel against Jaden. * Rahz - Died from his injuries at the hands of the Dark World army. * Zure, Knight of Dark World: Killed in a duel against Jaden. * Freed the Brave Wanderer: Sacrifices himself to help defeat Zure. * Brron, Mad King of Dark World: Killed in a duel against Jaden. * Burgundy: Killed by The Supreme King. * Goblin Elite Attack Force: Members killed in duels against Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix. * Kozaky: Killed in a duel against Jim Crocodile Cook. * Skull Knight: Killed in a duel against Axel Brodie. * Chaos Sorcerer: Killed in a duel against Zane. * Skilled White Magician: Killed in a duel against Aster. * Skilled Dark Magician: Killed in a duel against Aster. * Guardian Baou: Killed in a duel against Jaden. * Echo: Sacrificed by Adrian to unseal "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord". * Adrian Gecko: Killed in a duel with the Yubel-possessed Jesse Anderson. Unlike the others that Yubel sealed away, he didn't return. * Jaden Yuki: In the English version, Jaden appears to sacrifice himself fighting Yubel. In the Japanese version, he returns. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Roman Goodwin: Died during the Zero Reverse incident. He was reborn as a Dark Signer and died again after losing to Yusei Fudo. * Mr. Fudo, Mrs. Fudo, Crow Hogan's parents, Jack Atlas' parents: Died during the Zero Reverse. * Devack: Unknown. He was reborn as a Dark Signer and died again after losing to Leo and Luna. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat. * Kalin Kessler: Committed suicide. He was reborn as a Dark Signer, but died again after losing to Yusei. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat, then resided in Crashtown. * Toby Tredwell: Killed during Sayer's experiments. * Misty Tredwell: Car accident. She was revived as a Dark Signer, but died again after losing to Akiza Izinski. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat. * Carly Carmine: Fall off a building by Sayer. Revived as a Dark Signer, but died again after losing to Jack Atlas. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat. * Greiger: Hanged by Roman in the Japanese version. Revived as a Dark Signer and died again after losing to Crow Hogan. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat. * Sayer: Eaten by Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua. It is unknown if he was restored to life after Misty lost to Akiza. * Rex Goodwin: Deliberately lost a Shadow Duel with Roman in order to be reborn as a Dark Signer, but died again after losing to Yusei, Jack and Crow. * Claire: Infected by diseases. * Dr. LeBlanc and Mrs. LeBlanc: Killed by a group hired by Yliaster. * Jordan: Fell to his death to save Nico, West, and Kalin. * Robert Pearson: Killed in a fire caused by the card Blood Mephist. * Aporia's father, Aporia's mother, and Aporia's love interest: Killed by Machine Emperors. * Paradox: Old age. A mechanical reconstruction was later made. * Antinomy: Old age. A mechanical reconstruction, also known as Bruno, was later made. * Aporia: Old age. Three mechanical reconstructions, Jester, Primo and Jakob were later made and eventually fused back into Aporia. * Bruno: Gave his life to save Yusei from a black hole died when his Delta Eagle Duel Runner exploded. * Aporia: Injured from dueling Jack, Leo and Luna. Died after losing a Duel to Z-one while still injured. * Z-one: Sacrificed himself by fling into an Ener-D reactor to use his body to reverse the rotation.